A Day in the Life of Night Tenjo
by Yamia Ishtar
Summary: Riiko has given Night a diary. Let's see what our little boy toy has to say about his life, Riiko, and everything inbetween. Rated M cause Night mentions sex in like, every diary entry.
1. Chapter 1

Yamia:Finally! They make a Zettai Kareshi link! Now I can type up this fic that's been waiting here forever!

Brago:….

Yamia:Yeah, whatever Brago, be unhappy. Can you at least do the disclaimer?

Brago:…This Yamia does not own Zettai Kareshi(Absolute Boyfriend), Zatch Bell, L'Arc-en-Ciel( won't let me do the cute little lines...) or me(yes I do!). Now Im gone!(leaves)

Yamia:Brago! You stop being a baby and get back over here! Oh! Enjoy the fic everyone! Brago!

--

A Day in the Life of Night Tenjo

Chapter 1:My Diary-May

--

May 1

Hi! My name is Night Tenjo! I am part of the Nightly Series.01. Yes, I know my name matches my product name, but my girlfriend(who named me) has no imagination whatsoever. But don't tell her I said that! So anyway, Riiko(my girlfriend) gave me this diary, journal, whatever you want to call it. She told me to write down whatever I want, but I don't know what. Hmm…Well, I tried to have sex with Riiko today, but she turned me down…again…by throwing me out of her room. Literally. I hit my head on the wall. Oww. Maybe I can make her happy again if I cook her something? She went somewhere when I least expected it(while I was playing with the neighbor's dog. :3 )and she left a note saying not to follow her...

T-T

Riiko! How could you leave me?! Did I do something bad?! Why?! WAIT!

I hear something…YAY! Its Riiko! She's back! Arf! :3

-

May 13

Hey diary! Hmm, I should give you a name. Oh! I know! How about Hyde? He's my favorite singer from this rock group I like called L'Arc-en-Ciel. 3

Oh yeah! Today, some girl said she wanted to smex me. I wonder what that means. Does it mean sex? Well, my ring color was pink so I guess so! But I only want to have sex with Riiko! I wonder if she will do it with me today…Hehe, I'll go ask her then!

-Night(hey, I should sign my name

more often…)

-

May 13

Hey Hyde. I'm in trouble. Well, I asked Riiko to have sex with me, but she just laughed and told me to go make dinner. So I did. And later, I tried signing my name in different places like I said in my last entry. I wrote my name on the wall. It was pretty good too! But when Riiko saw it, she started yelling at me and told me to go to my room. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. Oh well, I'll just wait out my punishment like a good little boy toy!

-Night

--

Yamia:Well everyone, we have come to the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it! Oh, about Night writing his name. I was typing this fic on Microsoft Office Word, and I had his name all pretty and everything! But is being a butt-hurt and won't show Night's cursive. This is the last time I type anything on office...

Brago:(tied up in a chair) Yamia…let me go…NOW.

Yamia:Lol…no. You silly mamodo you. I'll have the next chapter up soon! So until then minna-san, ja for now!


	2. Chapter 2 May Continued

Yamia: Hola tomodachi! Welcome to the new chapter of Night's diary! I know its been a long time coming, but I've been busy with college. Lol, yes, that is my excuse.

Warnings: Same as last chapter.

Disclaimer: I wish I did, but I don't own Absolute Boyfriend.

-----

A Day in the Life of Night Tenjo

Chapter 2: My Diary-May(continued)

----

May 20th

Hey there Hyde. I feel like a hero today. Why? Well today in English class, Hojo-sensei, our English teacher, was yelling at Riiko today for getting a question wrong. Well, she gets yelled at by almost all of her teachers, but this guy went to far. He started calling her stupid and telling her she wouldn't get anywhere in life. I don't know why, but even my fangirls that usually loath Riiko started to defend her. But even that wasn't enough to stop Hojo-sensei's rant. But by then, (and this is the best part) I had finally had enough. I got up, grabbed Hojo-sensei, told him in my most menacing voice "No talks to Riiko like that and gets away with it." and tossed him out the window(don't worry, it was the first floor). Everyone was happy. :3

Or so I would like it...

I got in trouble with the principal. But he didn't blame me. He said I was just protecting my girlfriend and that Hojo-sensei was in the wrong. So he only gave me one day of detention and forced Hojo-sensei to apologize to Riiko in front of the whole class.

Today was a good day Hyde. :3

-Night

--

May 25th

Hyde, guys are confusing. Soshi especially. It makes me wish I was made to understand guys too.

Have sex with them to collect data? Maybe...

...Don't ask me where that question came from.

-Night

--

June 2nd

Riiko has a cold.(sigh) That's what she gets for sleeping with no covers and the air conditioner on high. And I know I shouldn't say this, but she looks so cute and vulnerable right now! If she wasn't sick, I would have sex with her right now.

Darn you summer cold!

-Night

---

Yamia: There you go guys, chappie 2! I'll probably have the next chapter up on or before Christmas. So stay tuned minna-san! And don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3 Stuck

Yamia: Yo minna. Welcome to chapter 3 of Absolute Boyfriend. I'm writing this chapter while I'm stuck on train. I want to Falcon Punch someone and I'm as pissed as hell, but I'll try and make this chapter as happy as possible. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Absolute boyfriend. I wish I did own a Nightly Lover Series though, even though I have a boyfriend…don't tell him I said that!!! D:

---------

A Day in the Life of Night Tenjo

Chapter 3: Stuck (June)

--------

June 12th

Hyde, you'll never guess what's happening to me and Riiko right now! No…we're not about to have sex( I wish), but we're in a train going to Kyoto! Awesome right? But hold on, it gets even better. The train is stopped at one of the stations! Apparently, we need a new engine, so we're stalled until that gets fixed.

Riiko and everyone else on board are probably annoyed, but I'm not. This is fun! I got to see a lot of the scenery that usually flashes by when me and Riiko are on the train. But this time, I get to see the blue clouds, huge green trees…and a little boy peeing in the bushes…great.

Way to ruin my good mood kid. Oh hey it's a dog! Maybe I can get off and pet it! See ya later Hyde!

-Night

June 12th

Kyoto is such a beautiful place. Very historical too. And they have great sweets! And apparently, Kyoto (and Okinawa) is souvenir central. I bought a lot of stuff. Riiko asked me how I planned to bring all this stuff back home with us the day after tomorrow. But that's why I brought an extra suitcase! More souvenirs for me! :3

P.S. I didn't get to pet that dog. I couldn't get off the train. T ^ T

-Night

June 14th

Hey there Hyde. We're on our way back home, this time with no problems. It's kind of sad though, I can't see the scenery anymore. It's all a blur, I can't even keep up with it! T ^ T

But anyway, it was fun in Kyoto. I got to see and buy a lot of things(and I bought Riiko some things too, even though she told me not to. I'll surprise her with it later. ). I hope we get to go again sometime soon.

-Night

June 21st

Hyde, I was so close to doing it with Riiko last night! We had won tickets to this really fancy hotel(after some bum tried to steal Riiko from me at this onsen) and Riiko said she would finally have sex with me there! But her parents ruined it! Why God why?! T ^ T

-Night

----

Yamia: And that's all I can honestly think up right now. I'm to angry and I miss my boyfriend to much to try and think up anything else right now. I'll have up another chapter soon and hopefully it'll be longer and my notes to you guys will be happier. Hey, at least my disclaimer was slightly comical. :3

Until then, don't forget to review and ja for now!


End file.
